Twisted Ninjago
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: My name is Alex. I fell, but somehow ended up in Ninjago. That is, if Ninjago was like this! It's crazy! Why the heck is Lloyd still evil? Why is Garmadon in charge? Better yet, how did I get here in the first place? ("If Only" chapters 1-)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I decided to re-write this story because in my opinion, the first one was moving too quickly. And I'm going to be adding some of the other Elemental Masters, but as background characters. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the re-write.  
**_

Sighing, I let my little brother, Samuel, drag me to the playground a few streets from our house. Sam and I lived with our mother in a small- tightly-packed town on the edge of a large forest. Within five minutes of walking, the two of us were at the playground. The playground was next to the only elementary school in town, and was made of wood. The most dangerous thing in town was probably the risk of getting a splinter on the old equipment. I fingered the small LEGO figure in my pocket.

There were a few teenagers on the swings, and they seemed to be around my age, probably ranging from fifteen to eighteen. I had seen a couple of them at the high school from time-to-time, but didn't know any of their names off the top of my head. Samuel let go of my hand, running towards the oddly-shaped climber in the center of the playground. I sat down on one of the newer benches, which was still pretty old.

"Alex!" Samuel yelled from the top of the wooden structure. "C'mon!" His blonde hair was hanging slightly in front of his eye. I shook my head, my black hair covered my right eye, while the rest was tied back into a ponytail, the red, yellow and blue streaks running down the left side. Sam pouted, looking at me, his eyes pleading with me.

I sighed. It was impossible for me to say no to him. I stood up, walking over to the structure. "'Kay Sammy, you win," The little boy grinned, and it spread to me. "But I hope you know that you're a little twerp." His smile faltered for a second, but then returned when he realized that I was joking. I climbed one of the creaky staircases, wincing at the groaning of the wood that threatened to snap beneath my feet. I sat down next to my little brother.

"I bet I could win in a race down this." He said, the grin still stuck to his face. I looked down at the obviously dangerous climber.

"Sammy... I don't think it's really safe..." I tried to say.

"Ready, set, GO!"

"Samuel!" He began to quickly move down the structure, cracking some of the beams of wood.

"I win!" Biting my lip, the smile from my face now gone, I slowly began to inch my way down. I paused when I heard a creak or slight snap. But just as I stepped on one of the steps, the wood gave way, and I fell the three feet to the ground.

"Alex!" I could hear Samuel scream, just before I blacked out.

* * *

"Get up! Hurry!" Someone yelled, probably a boy, while he tried to pull me to my feet. I groaned, swatting at the person.

"Screw you..." I muttered. "I'm sleeping here." He ignored my protests, continuing to try and make me stand.

"You really shouldn't be!" He yelled. I heard glass crash near me, and my eyes snapped open. The person was dressed in a dark black jacket, a hood flipped up over his head, covering his hair and shadowing his eyes. "Move!" I complied with his order this time, turning and sprinting in the opposite direction. I ducked behind what at first I thought was a boulder, but then realized was a large chunk of cement from a building. I looked around me.

"Oh my god..." I was in the middle of a war-ravaged city. I could hear fighting going on behind me, but was too afraid to look. Then the same boy came barreling around the corner, his right arm cut up and bleeding through holes in his jacket. He collapsed on the ground in front of me, breathing heavily. I slowly inched towards him. "Are you okay?" I asked. He used his left arm to sit up.

"I'm... not sure." He said, taking off his hood. I quickly bit my lip to hide my gasp. He had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, which looked dull and tired.

"Jay?" I asked quietly. His head snapped towards me.

"How do you know my name?" I could feel my face pale and my hand slipped in my pocket.

"You... I think I've seen you before." He glanced over at me.

"Where's your home?" Jay asked. "It's not safe for anyone to be on their own." I had to think quickly again.

"I don't have a home. I go from place-to-place." He looked at me, as if he was trying to determine if I was telling the truth.

"Then, it's not safe in this city." Jay sat there for a minute, thinking. "You can come back to the base with me."

"What? What base?" I asked. Jay looked around nervously.

"Quiet!" Jay stood up swiftly, grabbing my wrist with his left hand. "Not so loud! At least, not here. I'll explain on the way."

"Explain what?"

"Everything!" We began to run through the destroyed city, Jay still gripping my wrist tightly.

_**Okay! Here's the first chapter of the re-write of If Only. I know, the title is SOOO origional. *sigh* CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I honestly thought that you guys wouldn't want me to re-write this! Boy, was I wrong! You guys are awesome!  
**_

Jay and I had been walking for about half an hour and had long since left the city. He was forcing his right arm to stay still, because whenever it would move, more blood would leak out of it, dripping off of his fingers and to the ground, mixing with the sand and dirt.

"Can... can you explain now?" I asked, turning to him. Jay looked at me, puzzled for a minute. "You know... everything?"

"Yeah." He said. Then he paused. I knew better then to say anything. "A few years ago, there had been peace in Ninjago. The older brother was basically pure evil, while the younger was good. Not too long ago, the older overpowered the younger and killed him. Since then, it's been horrible living in Ninjago, but the older brother, Garmadon, hasn't let anyone leave Ninjago." I forced myself to look ahead and not make eye contact with Jay. Sensei Wu was dead. I was too afraid to ask about Lloyd, or any of the other ninja. But then I began to think. Are there even elemental powers now? Or are people not allowed to unlock them? I wasn't sure.

"What were you doing in the city? Or... what was left of it?" I asked.

"The group that I'm in has an agreement with one in the city. If either one of us ever needs help, we just ask the other. They needed help driving a group that settled in their part of the city out. The newer group had an Elemental, which certainly made the fight more interesting." Jay explained. So elemental powers _are _a thing. Better be careful.

"Who's in your group?" I asked.

"Me, Kai, Nya, Cole and Zane."

"Are any of your group members... Elementals?"

"Yeah. All of us. Well, except for Nya." We continued to walk, now silent. A few minutes later, Jay looked up at the sky, then forwards.

"We should make it to the base by tomorrow afternoon. But if we don't stop, we can make it by early morning."

"Okay." I said, following him as we began to move closer to the desert.

* * *

The two of us had been walking for a few hours when we came to what I recognized as the tomb Pythor had been trapped in before younger Lloyd released him. At least, that's what happened in the show. The tomb was still open, meaning that Pythor had been released.

"We should stay here for tonight." Jay said. I looked over at him.

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just avoid the bones. I stayed here on my way to the city." I gulped. Avoid the bones. That sounds fun. "After you." I smiled slightly, walking through the doorway. Looking around, I saw that it was actually very bright in the tomb, the pale light from outside seeping in through the cracks in the stone. Jay slid the door closed mostly, then moving to the far, shadowed part of the tomb. Yawning, I stood up and followed him.

There wasn't anything better about that part of the tomb, it was just darker then the rest. It made it easier to sleep, I guess. The moonlight was shining off the skeletons of the dead snakes. I rolled over, looking at the wall. I didn't like looking at the bones of the snakes.

* * *

I woke up before Jay did. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, but that didn't really help in the darker part of the tomb. I stood up, walking towards the door, which Jay had left slightly open. Outside, the sun was rising over the mounds of sand.

"We should get going soon." I jumped up, spinning around.

"Frig!" I put a hand over my heart, which felt like it was gonna jump out of my chest and run away.

"Did you say your name yesterday at all?" Jay asked.

"I don't think so..." I said slowly, trying to catch my breath. "It's Alex."

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"And I think a bird somewhere is missing theirs."

"Ouch." Jay said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So we'll make it to the base this afternoon?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We will if we actually walk." I flicked Jay's shoulder, and he swatted his hand at me, then rubbing his shoulder. I smiled. _In all of my crazy dreams that come with an obsession of this show, I never thought that I'd meet Jay first. _I thought to myself. _I always thought that it'd be Kai, and that I'd give him a black eye or something. _Jay looked over at me. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking." I said, still smiling.

"Well, could you stop? You're scaring me." I rolled my eyes, forcing myself to stop smiling. "I think this is worse." Jay admitted.

"I can flick you again." I threatened. Jay squeaked, putting is hands in front of his face. I rolled my eyes.

"You're... not going to flick me?" He asked, tilting his head. I shook my head. "You're smiling again! I already told you that it's creepy!"

**_I'm finally updating again! I have a life other then fanfiction. CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I'm adding a good amount of stuff. And possibly dragons or something. I came up with this idea for a part with either Jay or Cole and Alex, and one of them showing her dragons or something like that. And if you haven't already, check out Writers Of Chaos and The Writing Community! Or Alex will find you!**_

_**Alex: No I won't.**_

_**Me: *sigh* It's called a threat.**_

"So, the base is in the middle of the woods." Jay explained. "The guys might be a little... jumpy at first. We don't usually have new people, only the group from the city."

"What'd you mean by jumpy exactly?" I asked.

"Lets just cross that bridge when we get to it." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. My feet hurt, and I just wanted something to eat. As Jay and I walked further into the woods, I could see a thin trail of smoke coming up from over the trees. "You might want to stay here for a minute."

"Okay..." We were just inside the tree line, and I looked at the base. It was surrounded by a fence that would give you a splinter just by touching it, and had three buildings. All of them were probably made from the pine trees in the woods. The largest building was in the center of the base. On either side of it, there were smaller buildings. On the far outside of the base, I could see the building that the smoke was coming from. I watched as Jay jumped over the fence, for the first time seeing the gloves he was wearing.

Jay entered the largest building. From where I was standing, I could see what I guessed was a sunroof. I climbed up the tree next to me, trying to see better. That didn't help. Sighing, I climbed back down the tree, muttering to myself, annoyed at the sap that was now stuck to my fingers and shoes. I bent over the fence, careful not to touch the wood very much. I squinted at the building, then seeing Jay walk out of the building. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he quickly motioned for me to go away. I tilted my head.

"Why?" I mouthed. Then from the smaller building on the right, I saw someone come out. Kai. It was easy to remember the spiky, rebellious-to-gravity brown hair. At first I just stood there, but then his head whipped around, looking right at me. Kai yelled something, and then Zane and Cole came running out of the same building.

"Alex! RUN!" Jay yelled. I quickly turned on my heel, running back the way Jay and I had walked a few minutes before. I could hear them getting closer to me.

"Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP!" I yelled. Then I felt someone tackle me from behind, knocking me down. I tried to stop my face from hitting the dirt, but couldn't do it in time. Then I covered my face with my arms.

"Who are you?" Zane asked.

"A-Alex...!" I whimpered.

"Did you follow Jay here?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"He told me to..." Zane looked at Cole, exchanging glances. I still had my face covered with my hands, looking at everyone between my fingers.

"Why did Jay tell you to follow him?" Kai asked. "If he did, it's a jerk move."

"Jay told me to follow him... I'm not lying..." Then I saw Jay skid to a stop in front of Cole and sighed in relief. Kai walked in front of Jay, shoving Cole aside.

"Why the hell did you bring her here?" Kai asked, pointing at me. "She could be working for Garmadon!"

"Alex never said she was working for him." Jay said.

"Yeah, and neither did Lloyd! That doesn't mean that we can trust her!" I cautiously removed my hands, sitting up and scooting back. Neither did Lloyd? It was clear as day as to what Kai meant. Then he stormed over to where I was, yanking my ponytail up and looking at the back of my neck. Then Kai dropped it, getting in my face. "You're lucky you're not working for Garmadon." He growled. Then he turned to Cole. "Nothing."

"Not even another group's mark?" Cole asked.

"Nothing." Kai said.

"But I thought that everyone has a mark?" Zane said.

"Well, every once in a while, someone turns up without one." Jay said. Mark? Then I noticed the Spinjitsu-like marking on the back of each of their necks. I hadn't noticed a lot of things about them.

"Alex can stay here for now." Cole said. Kai's jaw dropped, and I winced. "_Okay, _Kai?"

"Fine." Kai muttered.

* * *

Jay and I were sitting on the fence surrounding the camp. He was telling me about everything that led up to the war, and everything he could about the camp. But something didn't make sense.

"So, where's Nya?" I asked Jay. He looked down. "Sorry..."

"No, it's okay." Jay said. "Around a month ago, Nya was captured. Trust me, we've been trying to get her back, but it's not the easiest thing to do. Garmadon is pretty powerful." I nodded.

"So, how long have you been in the camp?"

"At least five years." Wow. I couldn't live here for five years. "It hasn't been easy."

"I can imagine." I muttered. Jay had already told me a lot about the camp, but I could tell that there was something he didn't want to tell me. I decided to not pressure him. Then Jay turned to me, a grin on his face.

"Do you believe in dragons?" He blurted.

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" I shook my head. "Do you wanna see a dragon?"

"Are for real?"

"Yeah. Of course I am." Jay jumped off the fence. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I jumped off the fence and followed him. Jay began to walk towards where the smoke was slowly rising. A minute later, we passed a small building. "What's that?"

"Kai's blacksmith shop." Then Jay leaned towards me. "But he's not very good at it." He whispered. I smiled, remembering the comics. "But that's not where we're going."

"M'kay." I said, nodding slightly. We continued to walk for about half-an-hour, and my feet were starting to ache.

"Stop!" Jay's hand flung out in front of me, keeping me from falling off a cliff that was in front of me. It was about a fifty foot drop. That would cause some damage. "You almost fell." I laughed dryly.

"Thanks. I could tell." Then Jay forced me to lay down on the grass, looking over the cliff. He dropped down next to me. Jay pointed far away from where we were.

"Do you see that blue animal over there?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah." From where I was, it looked like a small dot.

"You're looking at a dragon." I gasped. It looked like a small animal, but then I noticed the wings on it's back.

"Wow..."

"Every Elemental Master has a power dragon, and this is where they live." Jay explained. The dragon then turned its head towards us. It opened its wings, taking off.

"What's it doing?" I asked nervously, trying to become smaller.

"That's my power dragon." Now it was only a few feet away, hovering in front of the cliff. The dragon's scales looked alive with lightning, always shifting and sparking. My jaw dropped.

"It's amazing." The dragon landed next to Jay, giving me an odd look.

"We didn't know about the power dragons until a few months ago." Jay explained. "Even though there's still a few power dragons that don't have Elemental Masters." Then Jay's dragon turned, flying back to where it was before.

_**Finally! I'm updating this! CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_What is up guys? CameronNinjaDragons is back! And what better thing to update then this? Well, I dunno. Oh, and on The Fold Music's YouTube channel, they uploaded "The Ghost Whip" which is the newest remix of "The Weekend Whip." Go check it out!_**

I followed Jay into the larger building, curious as to why he wanted me to follow him. Along the back wall there were counters, cabinets, a sink, and a fridge. Jay walked to the right, digging through a box. He pulled out a jacket similar to his own, but brown, and tossed it to me.

"Try that on." He said before returning to digging through that box, then grabbing another box and opening it.

"Why?" I queried, running my hand over the leather jacket.

"It gets cold at night." Jay replied with a shrug. I pulled on the jacket, zipping it up. It fit snugly, but not tight. There was a hood like the one on Jay's jacket, and the sleeves had small holes, almost like it was supposed to have cuff links.

"Yes! I found one!" Jay yelled happily, jolting me out of my thoughts. He held up something that looked like an Apple Watch, with a touch screen and a silver colored band. "Hand, please." I held out my right hand, and he flipped my wrist upside-down before strapping the item to my wrist.

"So, what is this?" I asked.

"A communicator." Jay tapped something on the screen, then a blue lightning bolt picture, and his watch began to buzz. Then he ran back over to the boxes, taking out a tiny box that you would get a necklace in. He opened it, showing two silver stars and snapping them into the holes on my jacket. "Just... one more thing."

"You sure about that?" I asked. He shot me a look, grabbing a small silver pocketknife and handing it to me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I flipped the knife over, sliding the blade out and looking at it. "And... I saw your look of hate towards Kai, so don't stab him or anything. Sure, he can be an ass, but that's only if you're on his bad side. And he's worried about Nya. She's the only family he has left, and he only wants to get her back."

"I can understand that. And hey, even though I'm not on the top of Kai's friends list, if there's anything I can do, let me know." I said. Jay smiled at me, nodding.

"Of course."

_**When was the last time I actually updated this thing? April? Holy crap. Well, though I'm back, I literally had zero ideas left for how to end this chapter. Sorry.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**What is up guys? CameronNinjaDragons here with another chapter. This one starts Alex's dreams, I was actually going to start them last chapter, but I wasn't sure of how to do it. And for those of you who read If Only, the dreams lead to more then they seem like they would. I'm just gonna start the chapter now... **_

_"What the heck...?" I muttered. "Where am I...?" I was standing in a dark blue-black space that stretched as far as I could see in all directions._

_"Hello there." I spun around so fast that I nearly fell over._

_"G-Garmadon?" I sputtered. "What are-?"_

_"What am I doing here?" He asked with a smirk. "I'm just saying hello. And delivering something." He tossed a small, wrapped package at my feet._

_"I know that I'm not supposed to be in Ninjago. I'm supposed to be with my brother and mom." I growled, picking the newspaper-wrapped package up._

_"Oh, you're closer to your brother then you think." Garmadon said. "Well, it's time for goodbyes, Alex."_

_With a snap of his fingers, I was awake._

* * *

I woke up, gasping and clutching the package in my hands. I sat up slowly, as if moving too fast would make the dream come back. I put the package down slowly and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. Then I picked the package back up. It wasn't easy to make out in the dim light coming from the window, telling me that it was still early in the morning, or that I had only been asleep a few moments and that it was late at night. The package was held together with tape, and was surprisingly heavy. I began to open it, tearing the packaging as quietly as possible. Several three, metal items fell onto my lap.

A ring, a charm bracelet, and a necklace. Why wasn't it morning yet?! I huffed, picking up the things and shoving them under my pillow. At this point, I knew that sleep wasn't an option anymore. So, for hours, I just lay there, eventually falling asleep from sheer boredom.

* * *

When I woke up the second time, light was filtering through the windows. I grabbed the stuff from under my pillow and walked to the door, stepping outside and wincing at the sudden brightness. Nonetheless, I walked to the fence, climbing over it awkwardly and heading to the cliff that Jay had shown me yesterday, the one with the elemental dragons. The walk was peaceful, but I didn't dare to open my hand for fear of dropping any of the items. After about fifteen minutes of walking, I chuckled to myself.

"Jay's probably freaking out right now." I said with a laugh. "I didn't leave any kind of note." I continued walking, though, and soon enough I was at the cliff.

Sitting on the grass, I opened my hand, placing the items on the ground in front of me. There was a ring, silver with a pale orange gem. The charm bracelet had several different charms, a music note, a paw print, an orange gem, much like the one on the ring, and a tan-colored Spinjitsu tornado. The necklace was silver, like the ring and most of the bracelet, and had the same paw print from the bracelet.

"Now why would Garmadon, give me these?" I asked myself. I heard a noise from next to me and jumped up, seeing a dragon laying on the grass next to me. It's scales were shaded of tan and brown, was smaller then the other dragons, and it looked at me, as if it was puzzled as to why I was afraid. "H-Hi, dragon. What- what are you doing here?" It looked at the bracelet, then at me. "I-It's not mine." The dragon gave me a look, and then got up and nudged my hand. "What? Do you want me to pet you or something?" The dragon nudged my hand again, and I reached out, scratching it's nose. Then it lay down again, closing it's eyes.

"Do you expect me to sit here all day?" I asked the dragon. It opened it's eyes and looked at me before laying back down again. "Okay, apparently you do." Then it curled around me, and even if I wanted to leave I wouldn't be able to. "You know, I have somewhere to be. I didn't exactly leave... a note... or anything like that... so... can I get going soon?" The dragon growled quietly. "Oh come on! If you come with me, can I go?" The dragon stood up, grabbing my hood in it's mouth and placing me on it's back in between it's wings. "I can walk you know."

The dragon ignored me.

"May I walk?"

The dragon still ignored me, heading towards the camp.

"Please?"

I sighed, still being ignored and turned so I was looking up at the trees, laying on my back. I folded my hands over my stomach. I was glad that I had put the ring, necklace and bracelet on before the dragon had decided on picking me up. I lay there in silence for the walk, but sitting up on the dragon's back. Then it grabbed me by the hood again, placing me on the ground in front of Jay.

"Hi there." I said with a nervous chuckle. "I found a dragon." I gestured to the dragon that had just put me down.

"I think this dragon just found it's Elemental Master." Jay said with a grin.

_**I know this didn't happen in If Only, but I actually did plan on making Alex an Elemental in the third book or maybe the second, but this actually fit in better then it would have in either of those books. Also, next week, I won't be updating because I'm going camping. I'll try to write a few back up chapters so that I can update during the week, but the campsite that I go to usually doesn't have wifi. So, for now, CameronNinjaDragons, signing off.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I really need to update this story more... Also, have any of you noticed the fact that I usually seem to have Jay be one of the main characters in my Ninjago stories? I'm not entirely sure why, but I guess that I just like the way that his character is written.**_

"...What?" I said, widening my eyes and staring at Jay, dumbfounded. He grinned, gesturing to the dragon behind me.

"You heard what I said," Jay replied, stepping closer before slowly walking behind me, moving to where the dragon was. I turned around, watching as Jay approached the dragon. I heard a low growl come from the dragon, before Jay held out his hand a little. "Easy, girl. I'm a friend. Calm down." At that, the dragon stopped growling, simply looking at Jay.

"How-how did you do that?" I asked, looking at Jay. "And how do you know that the dragon is a she?"

"You have a lot to learn, Alex," he said, turning towards me. "First of all, dragons always share the same gender as their Elemental, as well as some of the same powers. Secondly," Jay grabbed my hand, flipping it over and tracing the lines on my palm, "look at these lines. They match the markings under her eyes. And thirdly, if you have any scars, she'll have them in the same exact place." I was stunned, not knowing what to say.

"So, I... found this bracelet earlier, and then I walked to the cliffs where the dragons were," I said, carefully unhooking the bracelet and handing it to Jay, the dragon's eyes following the piece of metal. "And then... she showed up, and carried me here."

"Hmm..." Jay muttered, examining each charm, until he fell on the paw print. "Animals... that's different. I guess that makes sense, but the only thing similar is..." Jay shook his head, handing the bracelet back to me. "Nevermind." He said quickly.

"C'mon," Jay said, once I had fastened the bracelet back onto my wrist. "Let's get her back to the cliffs. Its not the best idea to have an Elemental Dragon flying around this place. It draws too much attention."

"But... that's not to say that we can't have one good fly with her." I looked at Jay warily, nervous about what he was suggesting.

* * *

"Okay, so, click your tongue to have her take off, and then do it again to have her land," Jay said, sitting behind me on the dark brown scales.

"Why can't you control her?" I asked, turning towards Jay.

"Because I'm not her Elemental," Jay replied. "Now come on, click your tongue." I sighed, looking over at Jay one last time before doing as he said.

The dragon simply looked at me, confused.

"You gotta do it louder," Jay said to me, tapping my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, clicking my tongue twice, louder than before. The dragon shot straight up into the air, forcing me to cling tightly to her scales. Jay was yelling, the wind carrying his voice. Somehow, he was holding on with only his legs, one of his hands pressing into my left shoulder blade, the other on the lower right part of my back. My fingers were digging into the scales on her back, and I was carefully avoiding the scars on her back.

"See!?" Jay yelled over the wind, steadying me as the dragon began to level out, banking to the left, flying towards the cliffs. "This is freedom! This is how things should be; no longer having to live in shacks in the middle of a war! _This_, is living!" I turned, looking at him over my shoulder, unable to hide the grin that split my face. Then the dragon began to fly downwards, towards the stretch of grass that lead to the cliffs, before Jay gasped.

"Get down!" Jay hissed, pushing my stomach against the back of the dragon, and then practically laying on top of me, flipping his hood up. "Don't move. I saw someone in the cliffs down there, riding one of the dragons. We need to stay hidden."

"Okay," I said quietly, nodding as much as I could.

"Tell her to land," Jay told me, his voice right next to my ear. "Two clicks, then say where." I clicked my tongue twice, and the dragon began to descend, moving in wise circles towards the ground.

"Grass," I said quietly, and a few seconds later the dragon touched down. She folded her wings in a way that hid Jay and I. then Jay slowly began to move, sliding off of the dragon and landing quietly on the ground. He ducked behind one of her legs, quietly peering out around it. "What are you doing?!" I hissed, looking down at him. Jay looked up at me, holding his finger to his lips.

"I'm getting Wisp," he said quietly. "I saw a blue dragon down there when we were flying." Jay began to crawl towards the edge of the cliff, moving slowly through the tall grass, my dragon's gaze following his movements. Once Jay had moved to the edge of the cliff, he peered through the grass, he looked down. "Wisp! Wisp, get up here now! Wi-" Then he stopped, his shoulders dropping as he moved backwards, towards where me and my dragon were.

"Jay?" I said, still keeping my voice low. "Jay, what's wrong?" He quickly stood up, getting back on the dragon behind me.

"That's not Wisp," Jay said, shaking his head. "That's Oceania. She'd listen to me, but... I'd rather not. It brings up some painful memories."

"Oceania..." I murmured. "That sounds like a name that a water Elemental would use, right?" Jay nodded weakly.

"We're trying to get her back right now," he said quietly. "There's a reason Oceania listens to me, but she'll also listen to Kai, at least occasionally."

"So that means... that she's Nya's dragon?" I asked, trying to hide what I already knew from the show. "Nya's a Water Elemental?"

"Yeah," Jay said, nodding in confirmation. "And she's a damn good one, too. Oceania tried going after her, and it took a long time to convince her to stay. Because if a dragon dies, so does its Elemental's powers, and that's why we're so resilient. Whenever an Elemental gets hit, it's dragon takes most of the damage. And that's why if an Elemental gets too badly injured, they run the risk of losing their powers."

"I'll hep you get her back," I said, smiling, looking back at Jay. "I promise." Then I gently rubbed a patch of scales on the dragon's back. "Ari, trees."

* * *

Jay and I climbed off of Ari's back once we were safely withing the cover of the trees, and Jay looked over at me once I had sent her back to the cliffs.

"What?" I asked, turning away from his gaze. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"I'm wondering where that came from," Jay said, a smile on his face. "Ari. It's different." I smiled, shrugging.

"It was the name of one of my friends," I said, making up a quick lie. "That, and it means animal. Fitting, don't you think?"

"It'd be more fitting if you were telling the truth," Jay shot back, making me jump. "Ari is the name of one of Cole's friends, who was captured and killed by Garmadon himself when the shit hit the fan for the first time. She was one of Wu's friend's daughters, and he was teaching her, or something of the sort." Then Jay turned, beginning to walk ahead of me. "It's not a good idea to lie about things that didn't happen to you."

I stood there, dumbfounded, as Jay disappeared into the trees. After a minute, I followed after him numbly, knowing that there was a long, silent walk ahead of us.

**_Woo! Another chapter (albeit EXTREMELY overdue), and some shit goes down. A new character is introduced (somewhat), but that's only if you guys consider a dragon to be a character. Also, Ari actually does mean animal, and yes, I am going to explain exactly what happened to Nya, hopefully within the next few chapters. And did anyone else pick up on the subtle foreshadowing about Alex? Let me know in a review if you did! CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I've decided to attempt to write a chapter despite my *ahem* lack of a fingertip. I'm able to type for the most part, and as I promised, even though it's only been three weeks, I'm gonna make this chapter a long one. But this story deserves something like that, doesn't it?_**

**_Oh! I'm also putting a poll up on my profile, and it related to one of my current stories, Strangers. So for those of you who read it, go check it out!_**

_(Three Weeks Later)_

I let out a sigh, examining the orange gem adorning the ring. I had been in the camp for almost a month, yet the weather hadn't really changed. It was a little odd, but I had to simply accept Jay's explanation. He had told me that this part of Ninjago had never really had a colder season, though some places in the northern part of the continent had a few months of winter. I had simply shrugged it off, not bothering to question it any further.

Cole had been keeping a close eye on me after finding out that I was an Elemental, but after the first week of it, I had learned to ignore it. Kai still seemed to have some sort of personal vendetta against me, but I avoided him as much as possible, trying to shrug off the feeling of his glare. I had been sitting just outside the camp, watching as Jay was going through the charms on my bracelet again.

"I really don't understand the reasoning behind some of these charms," Jay said, holding it out for me to see. "Why would there be a music note?" I shrugged, looking at the small metal piece. The music note _did_ make sense to me, though, but I didn't mention anything to Jay. He had no reason to know why.

"How close are you to getting Nya back?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Extremely," Jay said with a grin, walking over to me and giving my bracelet back. I easily attached it to my wrist again before getting to my feet. "Kai's and I are working on a few things, and I've been able to create a pretty good cloaking device for the dragons, so that'll make everything a little bit easier for us to get there." Jay turned, beginning to walk away from the camp.

"Where're you going?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at him.

"I wanna see how far your powers go," he said, continuing to walk. "Don't you think that it'd be cool if it meant that you could talk to animals?" I looked at him, confused. "We'll just look for... a bird, or something small."

"Why can't I try talking to Ari?"

"Because that's not as fun," Jay said. I trailed behind him slowly until he gasped, crouching down. "Alex... come look at this." I cocked my head to the side, crouching down next to him. He carefully brushed some leaves off of a small figure that he had taken into his hands. Then he held it out to me, making me gasp. There was a small bird cupped in his hands. The feathers were bright yellow, with black tips to the wings, and on its head. But the right wing was twisted.

"Oh no," I said quietly, gently taking the bird from his hands. It was limp, yet it let out a quiet chirp when I touched its wing. Jay looked over at me.

"Can you help it?" Jay asked, looking at me.

"The bones aren't broken, but..." I felt around the wing slightly, winching when the bird let out a pitiful chirp. "The wing is dislocated. I can pop it back in, but I have nothing to wrap it with afterwards."

"We have a few rolls of gauze back at camp," he said, sitting down next to me. I nodded, taking the wing gently in my hand, and making sure that the bird wouldn't be able to move before moving it upwards. When it couldn't move anymore, I bent it back down, hearing a small pop. The bird responded to that by latching onto the hand that I was using to hold it, drawing blood.

"Ouch," I hissed, carefully prying the bird's beak from my skin.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked, looking at me. I nodded, taking the bird and carefully wrapping my hands around its body, gently pressing its bad wing to its side. "C'mon. Let's head back to the camp. You can get its wing wrapped up, and we can let the others know. And I can bandage your bite would, too." I looked at Jay, nodding. That's when I heard a small voice begin to speak in the back of my head. It was soft and sweet, sounding young.

"_Thank you for helping me..._"

My eyes widened, and I turned, looking over at Jay. But it was clear that he hadn't said anything to me, and that's when the voice rang out again.

"_I'm down here, miss..._"

That's when I looked down at the bird, shocked to find out that it was looking right at me. It chirped quietly, shifting until it's feet were holding onto my fingers.

"How can I hear what you're saying?" I asked quietly, earning an odd look from Jay.

"_It's your Elemental power, miss. It lets animals talk to you. And that's why you knew what was wrong with me so quickly. You'll be able to communicate with any animal that you go near..._"

"That's very helpful," I said, smiling. "If you don't mind, could you please just call me Alex?"

"_I can do that for you, miss. And I'm assuming that you'd like to know my name as well...?_"

"It would be helpful, yes."

"_Delilah..._"

"That's a very pretty name, Delilah," I said softly. Jay finally took notice of the fact that I was talking, and looked over at me curiously.

"Who the heck is Delilah?" Jay asked, stopping and walking over to me. I felt heat begin to rise in my cheeks, and I quickly looked down.

"S-she's... the bird," I said quietly, stroking the feathers on her back, careful to not touch her injured wing. "My power started working."

"That's awesome!" he said, looking down at the bird. "Let's go get her fixed up, then!"


End file.
